


First Kiss

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your words. Your unafraid, unabashed touch. It unlocks what I try to keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with a writing style. Feedback is appreciated.

Our solitary study session takes an unexpected turn.

You kiss me lightly. I think. Or did I initiate it? My head is swimming. I am dreaming.

Your lips taste of chapstick and peaches. I can still feel them faintly on mine, soft and warm and inviting. I want more, but it was chaste.

Your try looking me in the eyes, but I avert my gaze. I stare rigidly at my lap, my hands folded, my cheeks warm. No, I say repeatedly, frantically to myself. This can't be happening.

You ask me what's wrong. My sweet Mina, I want to laugh. But even that gets tangled in my throat.

You. Me. Everything. Don't you see? I'm not meant to love.

But, you, my caring friend. Your words. Your unafraid, unabashed touch. It unlocks what I try to keep away.

You continue your brash pattern and lift my chin delicately with one finger. I know you to be bold with love, but never once have I anticipated it towards me. We touch foreheads.

"Please, Rei, tell me." The request comes as a gentle whisper, your breath touching my lips.

I succumb. I kiss you passionately and awkward.

Later, we embrace and I pray that, whatever this is, it doesn't end.


End file.
